sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Centerfield (album)
|rev2 = The Village Voice |rev2Score = B+ }} Centerfield is the third solo studio album by musician John Fogerty. Released in 1985, it spawned the hit singles "The Old Man Down the Road", "Rock and Roll Girls" and the title track "Centerfield". This was Fogerty's first album in nine years; After Asylum Records rejected his Hoodoo album, he decided to take a long break from the music business because of legal battles with his record company. In the meantime, Fogerty's recording contract with Asylum Records was reassigned to co-owned Warner Bros. Records so this album was the first released on the Warner Bros. label. Fogerty played all the instruments on this album himself, thanks to overdubbing. The image on the cover shows an old-fashioned, "beat-up glove", as referenced in the title song, and text similar to a logo of a baseball team, setting the mood for the track. The RIAA has certified the album double-platinum (2 million album sales). A 25th Anniversary Edition was released on June 29, 2010 and features the original album, digitally remastered, and adds a pair of rare bonus tracks, both of which released as B-sides to 45s released in 1986; A cover of Rockin' Sidney Simien's Zydeco hit "My Toot Toot" (taken from Fogerty's "Change in the Weather" single, featuring Sidney himself on accordion) and 1950s R&B/doo wop gem "I Confess" by Teddy Vann and Nathaniel Nathan (from Fogerty's "Eye of the Zombie" single).25th Anniversary Edition of John Fogerty’s Centerfield The review at Blogcritics incorrectly credits "I Confess" to Bay Area gospel group The Four Rivers. Track listing All songs written by John Fogerty, unless otherwise noted. ;Side one ;Side two ;2010 bonus tracks "My Toot Toot" (Rockin' Sidney Simien) * John Fogerty – lead vocals, lead guitar * Rockin' Sidney Simien – accordion * Willy T – saxophone * Kip Basque – rhythm guitar * Mark Miller – bass guitar * Warren Storm – drums "I Confess" (Teddy Vann, Nathaniel Nathan) * John Fogerty – lead vocals, lead guitar, piano * Steve Douglas – saxophone * Neil Stubenhaus – bass guitar * JR Robinson – drums * Bobby King, Terry Evans, Willie Greene Jr. – backing vocals Legal issues The song "Zanz Kant Danz" was altered and re-titled "Vanz Kant Danz" a few months after the release of the album in an unsuccessful attempt to avoid a defamation lawsuit from Saul Zaentz, owner of Fantasy Records. The altered "Vanz Kant Danz" version of this song appears on all post-1985 pressings of the album. A Zaentz lawsuit (Fantasy, Inc. v. Fogerty) claimed that "The Old Man Down the Road" shared the same chorus as "Run Through the Jungle" (a song from Fogerty's days with Creedence Clearwater Revival: years before, Fogerty had relinquished copy and publishing rights of his Creedence songs to Zaentz and Fantasy, in exchange for release from his contractual obligations to same). The defendant Fogerty ultimately prevailed, when he showed that the two songs were whole, separate and distinct compositions. Bringing his guitar to the witness stand, he played excerpts from both songs, demonstrating that many songwriters (himself included) have distinctive styles that can make different compositions sound similar to less discerning ears. After prevailing as defendant, Fogerty sued Zaentz for the cost of defending himself against the copyright infringement. In such (copyright) cases, prevailing defendants seeking recompense were bound to show that the original suit was frivolous or made in bad faith. This case, Fogerty v. Fantasy, became precedent when the Supreme Court (1993) overturned lower court rulings and awarded attorneys' fees to Fogerty, without Fogerty having to show that Zaentz's original suit was frivolous. Dedication The album is dedicated to "Gossamer Wump". Fogerty said in an interview, "When I was a young kid, my brothers had a record called 'The Adventures of Gossamer Wump.' Gossamer Wump is a little kid who saw a big parade comin' down the road and thinks 'Hey, this is what I want, I want to be a musician.' "Gossamer goes through all the instruments comin' by and does not know how to decide what instrument he wants to play. Then, at the end of the parade he sees the triangle and thinks, 'Yes, that's what I want to play.' Determined to learn how to play the triangle, Gossamer takes his belongings and 26 peanut butter sandwiches and leaves for the big city. On his way he sings 'jingle, jongle, jangle, ah'm goin' to the big city to learn to play the triangle.' "In the city, Gossamer starts taking lessons and very soon he plays 'tingle.' After ten years of courage, determination, and hard work Gossamer plays 'tingle.' No difference? At first sight, no, but Gossamer, he can hear the difference. This is what I like about this story. After ten years in my garage, I played alone. They maybe don't hear the difference, but I do. Gossamer stuck to his dream, and that's why I dedicated this album to Gossamer Wump." Chart performance References Category:1985 albums Category:John Fogerty albums Category:Albums produced by John Fogerty Category:DreamWorks Records albums Category:Geffen Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums